


A Matter of Choice

by Sunsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Decisions, Ethical Choices, M/M, Mentions Pon Farr, mentions character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in issue XL (March 2015) of Spiced Peaches E-Zine run by the excellent Janet</p><p>http://montgomeryscott.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the universe. Everything and everyone belong to Paramount/Viacom. I only own this story.

“Selek?”

Spock Prime heard his assumed name and turned to face the alternate version of his old friend. “Captain.”

“You don’t need to call me that. I wouldn’t be the Captain without your help. You seem lost?”

“No, I am right here.” Spock smiled slightly, “However, I do understand your meaning. I am merely… _amused_ by the play of powers down there.”

Kirk leaned over to see what the elder hybrid was looking at. Bones, Spock, and Uhura were helping to with some of the reconstruction for New Vulcan. Kirk shook his head. “I don’t see it.”

“Hmmm perhaps it is because I know some things you do not and can not do so yet. However, as someone outside of it, I can see it. I did not see it when I was younger but now, I understand our father better. I understand exactly how… stressful I was. I know exactly how old Spock is and how unfortunately tragic his relationship with Uhura is.”

“Tragic? They love each other, even I can see it.”

“Yes, love. They love each other but remember he is not human anymore than I am. No less either. I have accepted a part of myself that he has not yet have the experience of. No Vulcan will speak of this to you but even though it is a violation of privacy, in a way it’s my privacy but will he see it as that? I do not think at this time he would yet I would do so to spare him. Very well, logically, in this case if no other I can break my silence.”

Spock Prime turned around fully. “As you know I am quite old and as such, especially since my partner is dead, I no longer suffer the same instincts as I do when I was younger. Every seven Vulcan years, my people undergo a time of instinct, in which logic has no place. It is called Pon Farr, and my mind will seek out and touch the mind of another. This person will be my mate. During this time, we must be alone lest we kill those who disturb us.

“There is a discipline in which we can eliminate the desire of Pon Farr but I doubt that Spock can or will choose to do that. I did not choose to. Myself, I was bonded to a young woman who did not care for me. I fought her chosen champion and he killed me. Dr. McCoy treated me with a medication that would simulate my death and thus ‘reset’ my biological clock. However, before my need time, I once more died. I was reborn and under the discipline of Kohlinar, I regained my memories and managed my Pon Farr. After that, I sought out a suitable partner and was pleased to discover one in Dr. McCoy.

“This is why I say that their ‘love’ is tragic. Due to the similarities of his mind and my own, there are times when her mind reaches out to mine and I feel it. There are times when his mind seeks my own and I carefully soothe it and turn it away. His mind seeks me because his time is soon and it has already rejected Lieutenant Uhura. It next seeks myself, but that is unhealthy and as such I have endeavored to stay away from him, lest his mind predates on my own. It does not understand that we are not the same. Worse, I have spoken with our father and understand that if his mind does merge with my own, instead of calming, it would drive myself and him into Pon Farr and we might destroy Dr. McCoy between the two of us. My Leonard is gone and I have accepted that. Lately I can perceive it fastening onto your Dr. McCoy. When his time comes, he will not seek her.”

Jim moved to sit down. “Have you spoken with Spock, my Spock, yet?”

“No, this is not something often spoken of and I fear that if I do bring this to his attention, he may try to bond with her anyways. _Against_ logic. Perhaps he should be told but not by me.” Spock Prime stood up. “I don’t know what decision you will make but I trust that you will make the right one, my old friend.”

Jim watched as the elder Spock walked away before looking down at his crew, his friends, his family.


End file.
